


a fun fact that nobody knows

by areyoufr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, masusaku, sakumasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/pseuds/areyoufr
Summary: In which the Mankai company members are worried about Masumi's boyfriend abilities.Alternatively, Masumi is a tsundere.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	a fun fact that nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild swearing!
> 
> I'll edit the tags soon because I can't make my own for now

Fun fact: if someone would describe Sakuma Sakuya, "greedy" and "prideful" are the words automatically crossed off the list. It's barely in his nature, and even in moments of rock bottom and peak success, Sakuya had most probably forgotten his own existence in favor of basking in the situation around him. 

"You see, Sakuya, I don't think it's a problem. In fact, it's admirable," Tsuzuru tells him while they were waiting for Masumi in front of Hana High. "But, um, don't you want to... protect what's yours?" 

Sakuya stops watching the girls surrounding his boyfriend to look at the playwright. "Er, I don't think what's mine needs protecting, though." 

Tsuzuru motions his head towards Masumi. "The kid's crowded by admirers." 

"It's fine! He's not even looking at them. I guess that says a lot." 

"I mean, yeah, I trust him..." 

"Me too. Oh, there he is!" 

Masumi finally gets away, reaching two of his troupe members nearby. His hair is a little messed up and his eyes are kind of wide in fear or relief or something. Sakuya couldn't tell. He knows, however, it's time to divert his attention. 

"Hey! Ready to go?" Sakuya asks. 

His boyfriend nods weakly.

"So... we're on shopping duty today, just to remind you. We're gonna walk a lot. Are you fine carrying your bag?" Tsuzuru asks, one hand already offered. 

"I can handle it." 

As the three are walking, Sakuya couldn't help but notice how Tsuzuru keeps on glancing at them every now and then. Masumi and Sakuya are a feet or two apart, without greeting, talking, or touching. The Spring Troupe leader can almost read his mind. It's funny. Obviously, he's wondering how the two are still in a relationship without fulfilling the relationship traditions. 

Tsuzuru walks a little faster after a while. He's ahead of them now. 

"Hey," Masumi whispers suddenly, walking closer to Sakuya. "May I carry your bag?" 

Sakuya shakes his head. The load is heavy but he's fine with it.

Masumi holds the bottom of the bag and lifts it up a bit. "You're crazy. Let me carry it." 

"You're carrying a bag too!" He whispers. 

"Yeah, but unlike you, it's not like I'm going on a one-way trip somewhere." 

Sakuya gives in. "Fine." He takes off his bag, and oddly, Masumi seems happier when he pulls the strap of the said bag to his shoulder. 

"Hey, we're almost--" Tsuzuru turns around. He then smirks, but he conceals it quickly. "We're gonna cross the road. Come quickly." 

Masumi jogs a bit, one hand steadying himself on Tsuzuru's shoulder. 

Out of Sakuya's earshot, the playwright mutters, "So you still act nice when no one's watching, huh." 

Masumi groans.

"Remember when you'd refill my coffee during scriptwrit--"

"Shut your mouth." 

Sakuya looks at the two roommates, wondering what their conversation is for Masumi to ask the other to be quiet. 

Anyway, they cross the road. 

-

It's late in the night when Sakuya finishes his homework. He then leaves his shared room with Citron (who's not there), and heads to the lounge. 

And boy, was it a disaster. Like a Valentines' party done in an escape room. A disheveled Muku is by the fridge. By the dinner table, Juza and Banri are still up, scattering food crumbs on the former's homework while the latter is telling him off for it. Tenma and Taichi had gotten along with something, sneaking whispers as they try to operate some electric bulb project by the corner. On one sofa, Misumi is screaming excitedly about triangles as he watches Itaru play, and the said gamer is draped on Citron's body. Then there is Omi, with his cameras and lenses and stuff lined up haphazardly on the other sofa.

"Good evening." Omi spots him, but focuses back on his cameras before he can reply.

"Winter troupe not done yet?" He asks to no one in particular. 

"No, but they should be out any minute now," Muku answers for him. He offers Sakuya a juice box. "Want some?"

"Yeah, thanks!" He accepts even the straw, and he follows Muku to the dinner table. The latter sits down across his cousin. 

After that stressful homework-doing, Sakuya thinks he couldn't stand sitting any longer, so he refuses Muku's offer. He focuses instead on punching the box with the straw, but then a bespectacled Kazunari with a heck ton of art materials runs into view, and Sakuya loses his balance. He turns behind him and he suddenly pours the contents of the juice onto...

Masumi. 

"Oh no!" 

The boy in question glares at the mess on his shirt. It's soaked to the core and none of the contents has dripped to the floor.

"Hehe. At least no one's mopping...?"

"Woah," Taichi notices the ordeal from the other side of the room, making a couple of other heads turn. 

"Sorry!" Kazunari says. " _Shit_ , you two okay?" 

He's cursing and isn't using slang or nicknames, so while Masumi answers _Yeah,_ Sakuya does with _Are you?_

Kazunari smiles uncomfortably and leaves as soon as possible. Juza stands up and offers a hand, but was rejected.

"You should react more quickly next time," Masumi scolds, trying to dry his shirt by tugging it. 

"Sorry, Masumi-kun." 

"It's not that!" 

"It's not his fault," Itaru says from the other side of the room. "You saw what happened. Give your boy the benefit of the doubt." 

"Masumi _mows_ what he's doing!" Citron tells Itaru. 

"Eurgh." Masumi walks away. 

"Go put that in the washer!" Omi reminds, and Masumi nods. 

Sakuya flushes. "Big yikes." He finally sits down, and notices the uncomfortable looks of Banri and Muku. Juza, on the other hand, looks curious. 

To kill the awkwardness, Sakuya shakes his juice box. Nearly nothing is left inside. Muku pats his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's a great drink." 

"Bummer..." 

"Listen. You deserve better than that," Banri tells him. "I don't know what's up with him but he ain't treating you right, that's for sure." 

Sakuya widens his eyes. "No, he's alright, I swear!" 

"He just scolded you 'stead of bein' understanding. What's not adding up?" 

"He's just tired, I think."

Banri raises an eyebrow. "Ya think?" 

The cousins, however, are both looking behind Sakuya. Juza nudges his boyfriend, too.

"Yeah, um, I- I think that--" 

But before Sakuya can 'defend' Masumi, Banri raises both eyebrows and seems satisfied. 

Another juice box, with the straw already punched in, is suddenly on the table. Sakuya looks at the owner of the hand, and he sees Masumi, already in a new shirt.

Sakuya beams. "Thanks!" 

Masumi doesn't respond and heads over to where Tenma and Taichi are. 

"I guess I'm wrong," Banri comments distastefully. "I'm glad I am, though." 

-

"That's another closing night down!" Izumi announces back in the dorms, half-happy, half-relieved. "We'll cancel the sleep schedule tonight since we're hungry. Anyone, curry?" 

Tasuku grimaces. On one of the sofas, Sakuya gets surprised when Hisoka slumps on the space next to him. They're really tired, huh. 

"I'll eat anything as long as you make it," Masumi says innocently. Itaru clicks his tongue. 

"Er, do we have any other options?" Tsumugi asks carefully. "Like, uh..."

_"Onigiri!"_

"You guys don't want curry?" 

"Um, Izumi..." Matsukawa scratches his neck. "Curry is a little..." 

"I want curry," Masumi answers quickly. "I'll always like what you like."

"Masumi," Sakyo warns sternly. Meanwhile, Itaru shoots him a glare. A couple of them -- Izumi, Tenma, and Azuma -- turn their stares to Sakuya, who's watching and listening in to the others' conversations. For some reason, he feels them worrying. 

Why wouldn't they be, when the conversation he happens to be listening on included a sweet Tasuku and Tsumugi, or a touchy Hisoka and Homare? Even Homare is reciting about some love-related poem after Masumi's response. 

"Did I say something I shouldn't?" Masumi asks. Then he makes eye contact with Sakuya, who just grins.

Masumi glares at him. Itaru notices the interaction and waves a hand to his face to stop. Distracted, he doesn't notice his boyfriend invite the orange-haired Summer Troupe leader to leave with him. 

Dinner went alright for the Winter Troupe members. Maybe. Sakuya, Masumi, and Tenma headed to the courtyard for the time being, so they wouldn't know. 

"Is there something going on?" Tenma asks Sakuya, while Masumi is trailing behind them. 

"Nothing." 

"Aren't you at least bothered by... him flirting with others?" 

"No..." It's nothing new. 

Tenma's jaw clenches. He looks at Masumi who's walking around. 

"You don't have to worry! It's nothing serious, actually."

"What do you mean?" 

"Last week he asked me if there's anything that can 'provoke' me. I said that I couldn't think of anything that does, so he's been trying to go back to his old habits." 

Tenma looks disgusted or something. "That's it?" 

"Basically!" 

"Is he winning?" 

Sakuya giggles. "Not in the slightest. I'm pretty used to him, so..." 

"Okay, but I think he's the one looking provoked right now..." 

The Spring Troupe leader looks at Masumi, watching them from afar. 

"I think I should leave," Tenma announces, "before he hates me or something." 

"He won't. Goodnight!" 

After dinner, Sakuya, Omi, and Masumi stayed and volunteered to help Izumi with the dishes, as most of them, especially the Winter Troupe members, are really tired. 

From time to time, Masumi has been dropping flirty lines here and there, but to Omi, it just seemed downright creepy so he separates him from the director. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Sakuya-kun," Izumi talks to him, when they are far away from everyone, "Did you two fight?" 

"No, Director." 

Izumi furrows her eyebrows. "Am I... sorry, am I affecting your relationship?"

"No, Director! There's no problem, actually." 

"It's 1 in the morning. We can put that away later," Omi says to the both of them. 

1 in the morning? Sakuya's ears almost perk up. _He won the bet!_ He smiles to his boyfriend. 

"Okay, fine. You win." 

Both Omi and Izumi exchange confused looks as Masumi suddenly changes his demeanor, bowing politely at them as a greeting while having an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as they walk away. This prompts Sakuya's ears to turn red, but he decides not to make it noticeable to the younger as of now. 

-

In no time, it's the Spring Troupe's turn to perform on stage. Tsuzuru has exhausted himself to sleep once again with the script, Yuki's sketching out costume designs, Izumi and Sakyo are working hard on directing, and Kazunari and Omi are discussing about visual promotions. As the troupe leader, Sakuya wants to pay for their hard work by doing his best -- 

Unlike his sloth of a boyfriend over here. 

It's their free time after a half-day at school, and Sakuya wanted to be productive in the practice room. A grumbling Masumi tagged along with his notepad, hoping to finish an essay assignment. 

"Your voice is too loud," he complains, eyes shut and body spread across the floor. 

"You can leave if you want." 

"No." 

"How about this? I practice on the other side so you can finish your homework." 

"Don't wanna." 

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Sakuya runs his fingers through the other's hair, and Masumi relaxes. 

They quiet down for a bit. It makes the noise outside a bit louder; like Citron and Izumi's conversation on additional stage directions, or the footsteps audibly nearing the venue. 

"Why is it that I can't stand noise today? I don't think I can go out, either." 

"Stay in your room then."

"So lonely. Tsuzuru's not home yet." 

Sakuya massages the other's head. Masumi leans closer to the touch. "Masumi-kun, you have to compromise if you want some peace." 

Masumi rolls over and kisses the back of his boyfriend's ear. "Fine. You can practice on your own, right?" 

(The door opens, and Taichi is there.) 

"Like you've been doing something the whole time!" Sakuya protests, but there's no real malice or anything to his words. Masumi shrugs in response, picking up his notepad before leaving the practice room. Taichi sidesteps to let him out.

"Hi, Taichi!" 

The boy in question squints rather comically. 

"No offense, but is it just me or you guys seem to miss the point of romance in your relationship?" 

Sakuya grins. "It's just you." 

It's both a little funny and touching, he thinks, to see how much the company members fuss over their relationship like this, based on the treatment that Masumi likes to show. 

"Sakyo-san, Azuma-san, and Tsumugi-san are already planning to talk to him some time, BT-dubs." Taichi gets inside and closes the door. He sits in front of Sakuya. "Wow, I feel so serious. Anyway, yeah. Just putting that out there." 

Taichi didn't understand why Sakuya responds with a giggle. The latter understands it's a little confusing, but he knows it's not something he can explain either, as he doesn't really pay attention to himself.

"Trust me, it's nothing unhealthy." Then he shifts the conversation, because the world doesn't revolve around him or his relationship, and there must be a reason why the Autumn troupe member is here. "Can I help you with something?" 

Fun fact: Sakuma Sakuya is anything but greedy and prideful. He basks in others and situations, sometimes forgetting himself in the process, but that's because he enjoys it. 

And besides, no one said he couldn't be mischievous if he wanted.


End file.
